fategrandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
Valkyrie
|image = ValkyrieStage01.png|Stage 1 ValkyrieStage02.png|Stage 2 ValkyrieStage03.png|Stage 3 ValkyrieStage04.png|Stage 4 missingcard.png|Sprite 1 missingcard.png|Sprite 2 missingcard.png|Sprite 3 |voicea = Minami Tanaka, Mikako Komatsu & Sora Amamiya |illus = Takeuchi Takeshi |class = Lancer |atk = 1,339/8,037 |hp = 2,244/14,025 |gatk = 9,731 |ghp = 17,005 |stars = 4 |cost = 12 |cc = qqabb |mlevel = 80 |id = 214 |attribute = Sky |traits = Divine, Earth or Sky, Female, Humanoid, Servant, Weak to Enuma Elish |qhits = 3 |ahits = 2 |bhits = 3 |ehits = 4 |deathrate = 23% |starabsorption = 87 |stargeneration = 12% |npchargeatk = 0.86% |npchargedef = 4% |growthc = Semi S |gender = f |alignment = Lawful・Good }} Active Skills First Skill= |-| Second Skill= |-| Third Skill= Passive Skills Noble Phantasm Rank B= Ignores Evasion for 1 turn. Deal damage to all enemies. |leveleffect = Damage + |l1 = 600% |l2 = 800% |l3 = 900% |l4 = 950% |l5 = 1000% |overchargeeffect = Chance to Instant-Kill Demonic enemies. |chargeeffect = Death Chance + |c1 = 50% |c2 = 62.5% |c3 = 75% |c4 = 87.5% |c5 = 100% }} |-| Video= Ascension |4}} |21 = |10}} |22 = |8}} |31 = |4}} |32 = |24}} |33 = |4}} |41 = |10}} |42 = |7}} |43 = |10}} |1qp = |50,000}} |2qp = |150,000}} |3qp = |500,000}} |4qp = |1,500,000}} }} Skill Reinforcement |4}} |21 = |10}} |31 = |4}} |41 = |10}} |42 = |12}} |51 = |4}} |52 = |24}} |61 = |10}} |62 = |5}} |71 = |10}} |72 = |5}} |81 = |10}} |82 = |20}} |91 = |1}} |1qp = |100,000}} |2qp = |200,000}} |3qp = |600,000}} |4qp = |800,000}} |5qp = |2,000,000}} |6qp = |2,500,000}} |7qp = |5,000,000}} |8qp = |6,000,000}} |9qp = |10,000,000}} }} Stats Bond Level Biography Walküre Hildr Walküre Ortlinde The individuals confirmed by the Chaldea Summoning System and the following Saint Graph Ascensions are the above three maidens. They are predicted to be individuals connected to the Star (or to the future). Because the true nature of their mana strength is almost equivalent to one another, all three of them share the same true name "Valkyrie". Truthfully, their true names should be Þrúðr, Hildr, and Ortlinde to be exact, but they firmly refused to be treated as "separate individuals". "There is no essential difference in us Valkyries." "That's right, we are all the same, as if we are rooted in everything." "Yeah. But elder sister Brynhildr is strange..." She (they) talk like this. |jb5= 『偽・大神宣言』 ランク：Ｂ　種別：対軍宝具 レンジ：５～４０　最大捕捉：２０人 グングニル。 大神オーディンから授かった武具。 大神宣言（グングニル）の劣化複製版。 真名解放して投擲すれば必中機能が発動する。 ＦＧＯでは基本的に真名解放は行われず、通常武器として使用される。 『終末幻想・少女降臨』 ランク：Ｂ　種別：対軍宝具 レンジ：０～４０　最大捕捉：１００人 ラグナロク・リーヴスラシル。 完全に同期した自分たち─── 複数のワルキューレたちが一堂に集い、ヴァルハラへと至る勇者の魂を導くための機能のすべてをより合わせ、手にした宝具『偽・大神宣言』を一斉に投げ付ける。 対象に槍の投擲ダメージを与えると同時に、効果範囲に一種の結界を展開。あらゆる清浄な魂を慈しみ、同時に、正しき生命ならざる存在を否定する。 サーヴァントや使い魔といった存在や、術式、幻想種、吸血種、等々の魔術や魔力に類する存在を退散させる空間を作り出すのである（抵抗判定に失敗した個体を退散させる）。 |b5= Declaration of the Great God (False) Rank: B Type: Anti-Army Range: 5~40 Maximum Targets: 20 people Gungnir. A weapon bestowed by the Great God Odin. A degraded copied variant of the Declaration of the Great God (Gungnir). If its true name is released while thrown, the Noble Phantasm will activate. In FGO, the true name is never released, hence it is usually used as a normal weapon. Final Fantasy・Maiden Advent Rank: B Type: Anti-Army Range: 0~40 Maximum Targets: 100 people Ragnarök Lífþrasir. In tandem among themselves─── Multiple Valkyries gather together in one location to perform their duty of guiding the souls of the brave to Valhalla, throwing their Noble Phantasm "Declaration of the Great God (False)" all at once. While dealing damage to their targets from throwing their spears, a kind of barrier forms around the area of effect. Blessing every innocent soul, at the same time, denying the souls which did not lead a righteous life. They create a space to separate Servants from demons, such as separating the Servants from illusionary species, vampiric species, and others with magical or demonic powers (who are then annihilated if they failed in resisting judgment). }} Trivia *Valkyrie has three voice actresses which change per ascension. **Minami Tanaka voices her 1st stage sprite. **Komatsu Mikako voices her 2nd stage sprite. **Amamiya Sora voices her 3rd stage sprite. *There are three different Valkyries which make up the Valkyrie servant. **The black-haired Valkyrie is Walküre Ortlinde. **The pink-haired Valkyrie is Walküre Hildr. **The blonde-haired Valkyrie is Walküre Þrúðr. *They have the highest HP values out of all 4 Lancers. *They share the exact HP values at minimum with Enkidu. *They have the lowest ATK values out of all 4 Lancers. Images Saint Graphs= ValkyrieStage01.png|Stage 1 ValkyrieStage02.png|Stage 2 ValkyrieStage03.png|Stage 3 ValkyrieStage04.png|Stage 4 |-| Icons= S214Icon.png|Stage 1 |-| Sprites= |-| Expression Sheets= |-| Craft Essences= |-| Others= Category:Divine Category:Voice - Minami Tanaka Category:Voice - Komatsu Mikako Category:Voice - Amamiya Sora Category:Nordic Servants